


I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

by TsubaruKimimori, tsubasafan



Category: Tsubasa: Reservoir Chronicle
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, M/M, One-Shot, family fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-05
Updated: 2013-03-05
Packaged: 2017-12-04 10:14:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/709612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsubaruKimimori/pseuds/TsubaruKimimori, https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsubasafan/pseuds/tsubasafan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Christmas time and the Flourite-Suwa family are happy to celebrate,except Sora who saw Fay kissing Santa Claus and cheating on his father!</p><p>rated for language</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Saw Daddy Kissing Santa Claus

**Author's Note:**

> Kurogane and Fay belong to CLAMP as does Tomoyo
> 
> Kanoko is from the series Sweet Valerian
> 
> Sora is my own OC.

Kurogane growled as he all but slammed open the window and nearly tripped on his way in over the garland Fay insisted had to be strung around the windows and doors. The things he let that man talk him in to were getting out of hand. He was standing in their living room dressed as Santa of all things a garbage bag, because like hell he was going to buy one of those sacks, with gifts for their kids.

The kids had long since been put to bed. Fay came down after closing his son's door.Fay crept down the stairs and latched his arms around Kurogane from behind. "Ohhoho,seems Santa is in the house. Does that mean everyone has been good this year?"

"It sure as hell hasn't been you." He said crouched in front of the tree as he grabbed the few gifts he had and putting them under it.

"Aw Kuro-santa doesn't think his own spouse is good?" Fay paused for a moment. "Keep your voice down,Sora-kun and Kanoko-chan are sleeping."

"They're all the way upstairs." He grumbled anyways before standing and wadding the bag up in his hands. "Now can I go to bed?"

"No not yet." Fay smirked and pointed to the ceiling. "Mistletoe Kuro-santa."

Kurogane looked up before giving the other a flat look. "Did you put that up while I was freezing to death outside?"

"Maybe…" Fay twirled his fingers in Kurogane's fake beard as he leaned in closer to his partner.

Pushing the beard down and off his face, Kurogane kissed the blonde.

Fay wrapped his arms around kurogane's neck as the pair of them kissed, Unknown to them little feet were hitting the stairs to come down to use the bathroom and get a drink of water. "Daddy..?" Sora paused and rubbed his eyes. He had to be mistaken,but he wasn't,his daddy was kissing Santa! "What about father? I can't unsee this..I must tell him and Kanoko in the morning.."

Sora tiptoed back upstairs into his room. Before shutting his door he thought about going into his sister's room and waking her up,but decided against it. He didn't feel like doing double chores over Christmas break for waking up his baby sister. So he went into his room and closed the door. Meanwhile downstairs,Fay had broke apart. "We should head up to bed,Kanoko-chan and Sora-kun will be up at that crack of dawn."

Kurogane knew that already they'd been going through Christmas morning for a little over ten years now.

In the morning Kurogane groaned as their seven year old crawled into bed and pushing against him and Fay to get them out of bed and into the living room to open gifts.

"Papa,daddy! You have to wake up! Before onii-san opens all the gifts!" Kanoko looked at her parents with her big wide blue eyes with a full pout on her lips.

Kurogane gave a half heartedly glare before he got up and put the girl on the floor. "Go to the living room we'll be there."

"YAY!" Kanoko leapt off the bed to run downstairs. "Best for Kuro-santa to go down first,since he did all the work" Fay snickered as he sat up in bed.

Shooting the blonde a glare he got up and headed downstairs. "You're coming too no way you're getting to sleep in."

"Yes I'll be down." Fay got up and stretched admiring the view of snow from his bedroom window. When he saw Kurogane come down the stairs,ten year old Sora rushed over to him. "Father! I have something important I need to tell you!"

"You're not opening anything yet." He told him voice still a bit sleep heavy as he patted Sora's head and went into the kitchen.

"THAT'S NOT IT AT ALL!" Sora followed his father into the kitchen while his sister stayed in the living room changing tv stations. "I SAW SANTA CLAUS LAST NIGHT! HE WAS HERE AND AND AND"

Kurogane froze, he'd never hear the end of it from Fay if the blonde knew and would blame him. "Then you probably got coal for sneaking out of bed."

"I wasn't sneaking father!" Sora pouted and folded his arms. "I wanted a drink and when I came out, I SAW DADDY KISSING SANTA!"

He was going to kill Fay. Strangle him and bury him in the backyard and probably have his sister Tomoyo take in the kids when he went to jail. "It's not a big deal."

"But but father! You and daddy are married right? That means he's only supposed to kiss you!" "Whose only supposed to kiss your odou-sama Sora-kun?" Fay had entered the room and ruffled his son's messy blonde hair. Instead of the happy giggle,Sora instead gave Fay his best angry glare with his blue eyes before stomping off to the living room.

"You dumbass. he said he say you kissing...santa." Kurogane explained after the boy left.

Fay had to surpress a laugh. "Hyuu~ that means you were convincing Kuro-rin." 

"It means he's mad at you."

"And what am I supposed to do about it? Tell him it was you?"

""No." Damn he had to think of something. Walking to the living room he told Fay to make coffee before he was looking for his son.

All he found was his daughter waiting for him. "Hi papa,when are we opening gifts?"

"When everyone's sitting." He told her. "Where's your brother?"

"Onii-san went stomping over there." She pointed to the closet that the family kept their jackets in. Said closet was a favorite place for the children to hide during hide and seek.

Sighing he ventured over and opened the door. "Done pouting?"

"Why aren't you sad father? I thought you loved daddy?" The boy peeked up at Kurogane from his crouched position.

"He was giving a thank you kiss to...santa." It was the best he could come up with. "So I'm not sad. You know he likes kissing people."

"Then its okay?" Sora slowly stood up while keeping his blue eyes locked on his father.

"Yeah, nothing bad happened so go and apologize for that look you gave him so we can get to the gifts."

Sora walked in the kitchen and apologized to his father who picked him up. "No problem Sora-kun now lets open presents and just don't get upset if you see me kissing the easter bunny next!"

Kurogane glared at the remark, like hell he was doing that one.

**Author's Note:**

> note "I cant unsee this" is Sora's trademark line so i had to include this


End file.
